Wanna Dance?
by words0712
Summary: You should have asked her out! she would totally say YES!..:D Creddie or shall I say Credward!ONESHOT.


**One Shot to tingle your Creddie senses..:)..okay that as lame anyway..ENJOY!..:D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Freddie" Chad called out whispering<p>

He was at an AVI club meeting at school, so he let Sam and Carly walk home without him and it was to Sam's joy that he wasn't coming with them and it was also a relief to him since he wouldn't have to dodge Sam's insult and look dorky to Carly.

Freddie twiddled a cable wire on the tip of his finger. While their AVI club president talks about the upcoming prom that night.

He looks sideways and answered "What?"

The blonde boy moved closer to him and asked "Who are you going to take to the prom tonight?"

Freddie shrugged and didn't answer and thought. It was the time again of the year where students specifically the seniors and juniors and some lucky sophomore and freshmen who are good looking could be invited to the glorious and most awaited school prom.

Students will be crammed in one school gym, jumping, dancing, skin to skin, sweat to sweat and even butt cheeks to butt cheeks. And if you look at it more logically, prom isn't the best place to wear ball gowns, long gowns, coat and tie and tuxedos for it might just get ripped off, stepped onto, crunched and everything.

But Freddie shoved the bitter thought off his head and said "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it" he lied for he already planned this night for days, months and years, that it would be Carly who's his gonna take to the prom.

The blonde chuckled and said "Caaarrrlllyyy?"

"How'd you know" his tone defeated and his brows crunched

He gave Freddie a sheepish smile and said sarcastically "I don't know, wild guess"

"Ha-Ha, really funny but-"Freddie was cut off by his friend and said "You know Freddie you are getting very predictable"

"Predictable?" Freddie said now looking at him

"Ever since" he said simply

"Ever since?" his tone got louder and both of them shot up straight when they realized that everyone in the room was looking at them, both boys averted their attention on the board while their president glared at them.

Chad then gave a small laugh and said "How about you come with us tonight at the prom?"

Freddie didn't answer and Chad continued "Me and some of our AVI buddies plus some of our friends that are girls are tagging along with us tonight and maybe you might find someone extraordinarily not Carly like type"

Freddie thought of the idea and for him it sounded like a good deal, for he won't suffer any insult and heartaches at the most anticipated event of every teenager's life.

So when the meeting adjourned, Freddie stood up and said "I'll think about it"

"Alright then, I'm hoping to see you tonight" and Chad taps his shoulder and walked passed by him

* * *

><p>Sam and Carly stood in the middle of the living room of the Shay's loft making sure that both of them would look perfect for the night.<p>

"Hey Carls, could you reached that lace over there, I think it's stuck underneath my heels" Sam said trying to crouch down

Carly tried bowing down but her dress jeeps her from doing such actions, so she called "Spencer, can you please help Sam with her dress"

Spencer came walking in with a glass of tea on his hand and said "Sure, what can I do for you beautiful ladies?"

"Get that thing out of my heels" Sam was pointing at the cloth stuck at the tip of her heels

Spencer crouched down and said "Here you go" he pasued and wont on "Man, I can still imagine myself going to the prom just like that"

Carly and Sam looked at each other and Carly asked "You went to the prom wearing a dress?" her tone was confuse

Spencer smiled and said "Oh no, that'll be stupid, but I do feel the same way you are feeling right now, the hype! The prom fever"

"Prom Fever?" Sam asked sarcastically

"Yeah" Spencer sipped his tea and continued "you know, the excitement of whose gonna asked you out or who you are going to ask, the prom dresses and tux that had to be rented on time and all sort of other stuff, prom really is hassle to every teens life, it worries you deeply"

Carly laughed and said "Well thank you for giving us that worldly advice because we are also deeply worried that we would not make it to our prom"

Sam smiled at Spencer and asked "Anyway where's Fredward, I thought his coming with us?"

Carly's face shifted to Sam and said "Let's go asked Mrs. Benson"

Sam nodded and both girls went out and faced Freddie's apartment door when it suddenly opened.

Carly and Sam jump a little bit when Mrs. Benson came out holding a basket and she spoke "You two look very lovely"

Carly and Sam said in unison "Thank you"

Mrs. Benson smiled and Carly asked "Were are kind off wondering where Freddie is"

Mrs. Benson looked at the girls and said "Freddie went to the prom just few minutes ago"

Both Sam and Carly looked at each other and Mrs. Benson said "Anyway I have to be going now, I'll be late for my shift at St. Agony, I'll see you girls later" and Mrs. Benson walked pass by them smiling

Carly and Sam entered the room while Spencer sits on the couch, when he noticed that the girls came in he said "Shall we" and he grabbed his key and stood up and look at them and asked "Where's Freddie?"

Calry didn't look up and said "He already left" Carly sounded down

Sam then spoke "Without us, that little fudge face!"

Cary sighed and said "Let's just go, I'm sure we'll see him there"

"Yeah and he better have a good explanation or else" Sam's hand were clenched into a ball

* * *

><p>"Alright, here you go, just call me so I could pick you up, okay" Spencer hugged both girls and drove his car away from the booming gym.<p>

Sam and Carly walked inside and they could tell that the party was just about to start, some were already down on the floor with their killer moves and some are still too shy, but it didn't take them long to join the band of kids jumping up and down to the music.

"Let's go over there" Sam pulled Carly and said "You wait for me her, I'll just get us some stuff to munch on" Sam walked away to the buffet table

Carly never thought of spending the rest of her night munching food and filing her bladder with wahoo punch. She wanted it to be very magical, every girls dream during a prom. In fact a lot of guys asked Carly out but she just had to let them down and she doesn't even know why.

Sam walks in with plates and paper cups on both of her hands and said "Here, before we party let's first fill our stomach with this and she handed Carly a plate. The meal wasn't as appetizing as it was, Carly played with her food for a little while when a guy came to them and asked "Can I take one of you ladies to the dance floor?"

Sam looks up to the guy and said "Can't you see, I'm eating!"

The guy turned his eyes on Carly and asked "Maybe at least you could dance with me?"

Carly hesitated for a while but then she realizes she was here to dance, dance and dance all night long, so she accepts the guys offer and both of them walks to the dance floor.

Carly place her hands around the guys neck and he place his hands on her hips both swayed to the slow music, he kept on telling Carly that she was so beautiful but Carly only smiled and said thanks to him.

And while they were in the middle of the song Carly's eyes caught a very familiar hair style, he fixed his eyes to see clearly from the dim light and when she finally realizes that it was Freddie who was dancing with a senior, her knees felt weak and she almost stumbled, luckily the guy had a good grip and held her and asked "Are you alright?"

Carly look back again at the place where she saw Freddie but when she look at it both of them were already gone the guy asked again "Do you want me to take you to a chair?"

Carly look at him embarrassed and said "Please and Thank you"

The boy led her to her sit and she spoke "I'm really sorry"

The boy completely understood and he told her "It's okay, it was nice dancing with you" and he turned around and exited her view

Sam looks at her and asked "What happened?"

Carly tried clearing her throat and said "I saw Freddie"

Sam's eyes grew large and said "Where's that little skunkbag!"

"His with a senior" Carly said with a blank expression on his face

Sam knew exactly what her action and expression means, so she stood up and went around the gym and when she caught Freddie in his eyes she hurriedly walks towards the table he is seated and said "You! Come with me!" she ordered

Freddie look at the people beside him and said "Okay, but where are you going to take me?"

"Oh, come on" Sam grab his hand and she dragged him out of the crowd and said "What's your problem"

"Look Sam, I didn't intend to leave you and Carly. I was going to tell you that I will be going early cause-"he was sweating but Sam cut off "come over here" and he grabbed Freddie's collar and dragged him to the table where she and Carly were seating

Carly immediately look up to both of them and Sam spoke "Here, explain it to her" Sam pushed Freddie and she grabbed the rib on his plate and walked away

Carly and Freddie exchanged looks when Freddie said "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you and Sam that I was going to the prom alone"

Carly didn't look at him and asked "You were alone?"

Freddie shrugs and said "Well not actually alone"

Carly's eyes rolled and said "Okay"

Freddie tried to talk and said "I really came here alone but my AVI buddies saw me and they let me joined them, I was about to find you when Diana-" he was cut off

"You mean the girl that you were dancing with minutes ago?" Carly was rubbing her hand

Freddie looks perplexed and said "She's my cousin"

Carly look up to him and said "You never mentioned to me and Sam any of your cousin's going to Ridgeway"

"I didn't think it was necessary and plus she's like a far off cousin" his tone really calm

Calry look at him and there eyes met and she said "Really"

Freddie's signature smile ran across his face and said "Yeah"

Both of them look embarrassed at each other. Freddie was rocking back and forth to his heels while Carly played with her hands when suddenly the music changed and Freddie look down and asked "You wanna dance"

There eyes met again now with such adoration and longing for each other.

She nodded shyly

Freddie held out his hand and Carly took it and both walk to the dance floor. Both swayed to the rhythm of the music, their body pressed against each other, they could feel each other's heartbeats

When Carly spoke "I want us to be like this"

Freddie looks at her and asked "Like friends?"

Carly smiled "More than that"

Freddie's brows crunched and asked "Brothers and sister?"

Carly chuckled and conveyed "You know, the one where I can hold your hand anytime, hug you when I feel like doing it, and kiss you when you need it"

Freddie almost had a grin on his face and uttred "Friends or even brothers and sister never do that"

"Exactly" and Carly rested her head onto his shoulder

Freddie held her tightly and whispered "Chad was wrong, I know I couldn't find anyone as extraordinary as you"

Carly moved a little and asked "what?" her voice was really calm

Freddie smiled and said "Nothing, you really look beautiful tonight" Calry smiled and Freddie felt it.

They were dancing to a slow music in their tuxedo and dresses, in a crammed gym with dozens of students swaying at the rhythm, they were one in a million to spot but for both of them what they had is something that no one could ever have and hold, they have_ each other_ and _that_ is what really _matters_.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed..:) it would be nice if you guys fave this and alert this story but it would be more awesome if you give REVIEWS..:D<strong>


End file.
